


Fanmix: No Easy Love

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, Jalec Gift Exchange 2017, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Wherever I go, you're the ghost in the room.





	Fanmix: No Easy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Pinch hit for the [Jalec Gift Exchange 2017](https://jalecsquad.tumblr.com/post/164895664910/isnt-it-amazing-the-amount-of-talent-our-fandom), for funny-username, who wanted pining Alec.

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/evamaria_ch/playlist/3R1Mh0CfV3ldZCiI7wlt8z) \- [Playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/evamaria/playlist/jalec-no-easy-love)

**I Found** \- Amber Run | **Not In That Way** \- Sam Smith | **What Have We Become** \- The Sweeplings | **Use Me Up** \- Wanderhouse | **All I Want** \- Kodaline | **Wherever I Go** \- OneRepublic | **Moondust** \- Jaymes Young | **Hurts Like Hell** \- Fleurie | **Waves** \- Dean Lewis | **BLUE** \- Troye Sivan  & Alex Hope | **Atlas** \- Shannon Saunders | **I Wanna Be Yours** \- Arctic Monkeys | **Bittersweet** \- ARCHIS | **Wanted** \- Ben Hazlewood | **Underneath** \- Brandyn Burnette | **Angels** \- The xx


End file.
